Untitled
by Protected by a Silver Spoon
Summary: Years after the war, Harry finds Draco in a dungeon while searching for rogue Death Eaters. One-shot... for now. Warnings... descriptions of rape and torture, not for the weak hearted.


A/N: Hey everyone, this is the first fic I'm going to post... not going to lie... I'm definitely a little nervous. I did the editing myself so please feel free to point out any mistakes. I like criticism. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. Just screwing with JK Rowlings characters.

A cold drip landed in the mess of tangled hair that hung limply over his closed eyes, as it ran down his forehead and into his eye, he began to stir. Another drip of water followed, he lifted his head with a groan, there was a leak. His back and shoulders ached from having his arms above his head, his fingers had gone numb hours ago. Another drip traveled down his sunken cheekbones. He tried to push his weight up onto his toes to relieve some of the pressure on his shoulders, he knew they had been dislocated. He wondered how much longer he'd be left alone, it had to have been hours so far.

Carefully, he ran his tongue around his mouth, he felt the gaps on the side where three of his teeth had fallen out after his jaw had cracked against the stone floor. He avoided looking down at his torso, he could feel each of the broken ribs, all of his muscles ached, he was sure some had tried to turn him into a pin cushion, judging by the piercing wounds he could feel in his abdomen. He didn't need to look to confirm it.

He was glad he couldn't see his back, the burning feeling was all he needed to let him know that the whippings had not been a horrible nightmare. He wondered for a minute what the sticky, wet feeling running down the back of his legs was. He felt the bile rise into his throat. He remembered.

"Down that hallway!"

"Haven't we already gone down there?"

Harry looked around again, "No, we went left, not right"

"You sure?"

"Yes." Harry looked down the dark passageway. "We need to go down here."

"Alright mate." Ron said as he sent off a signal to the others, "Let's go."

There had been reports of former Death Eaters hiding out in the country side, the Aurors had been searching for clues for months, raiding abandoned castles, searching sewers and dilapidated barns. They had found a few, hiding out. Trembling, hungry, dirty wizards and witches who went easily when captured.

A year later, when the tip came in about a castle in Scotland, Harry and Ron had led the team sent to investigate. After hours of searching the building, they came upon five Death Eaters who were intent on fighting. These were the ones they had been searching for. After a short battle, three of the Death Eaters were dead, two of Harry's group brought the others to Azkaban to await sentencing, and Harry, Ron and four others finished combing through the damp fortress.

Harry felt a chill go through his body as he headed down the hallway that he was sure led to the old dungeons. Ron was close behind muttering about getting home in time for dinner or Hermione would have his head. They opened each heavy wooden door to find cold, dark, empty cells.

"Harry, mate… let's head out, no one's here. I'm getting cold, hungry too. Come on, you can come by for supper."

"Just three left, wait here if you want." Harry opened the next door, this cell had a window that looked into the adjoining cell. He moved on to the next door, he could've sworn he heard something.

Noises. Noises were not good, it meant they were coming back. He tried to suppress the strangled moan that slipped from his chapped lips when he saw the glow of light through the window, someone always watched. The noises turned into footsteps, he could see the latch lift from the corner of his eye, he could hear the creak as the door swung open, he could see the shadow of a figure in the doorway.

"Malfoy?"

He tried to look up, to focus on the figure, but his eyes betrayed him. His vision was blurry and his head pounded when he tried to squint. "P…please… no, no, no, no, no… I… didn't mean to… just w…wanted to get away…" They were going to talk about his father again, how he never would've tried to abandon the clan, the cause, the Dark Lord.

"Ron! Get in here, now!"

Another, another set of footsteps… heavier this time, clumsier. He hated when there were two.

"Oy! Harry! Is it…?"

"Yeah, we need to get him down." Harry gaped at the sight in front of him, Draco Malfoy was hanging, chained from the dungeon wall. He was naked, covered in blood. Draco's body was too thin, too weak, his hair was too long, too tangled, his eyes were covered, Harry moved to lift the red tinged hair from his eyes.

"Draco, it's okay… we're going to get you out of here, you're safe now."

He knew that voice, he had heard it before, long before. Before he had been brought here. Who's voice was it? He begged his eyes to focus, he strained into the darkness.

"Lumos." Ron cast the spell that left a soft glow in the cell. "Oh god…"

Draco could hear Ron retch on the other side of the room. Finally the face in front him came into focus. "P…Potter?"

"Yeah, yeah Draco. It's me, Harry Potter."

He felt another moan slip, "Why… why are you…"

"Draco, I'll tell you everything later, we need to get you out of here. Do you know if there are keys… to your chains?" Harry's voice was soft and controlled as he spoke to Draco. His words came out slowly, he wanted Draco to be able to keep track of what he was saying.

"I… can't get out… I… I tried… they hurt me. S… so bad." He was choking out words now… emotions fighting to get out, he needed to get out, he realized what was happening, they were doing it, they were getting him out. "Please… get me out… get me out, the keys… I think they're in the other room, with the window…"

Ron looked at Harry and rushed into the other room to search for the keys.

"Draco, I'm going to lift you a bit… you can lean on me, alright?" Harry said softly as he removed his cloak and wrapped it around Draco's shivering body.

"Yes…"

Draco felt Harry's strong arms encircle him and then pressure on his shoulders was gone, he felt his body sag into the only comfort he had felt in ages. Then he noticed the cold that went deep into his body, a feeling he had forgotten about weeks ago. "C…cold, I'm so cold."

"Just release his arms, Ron. We need to get him down."

Draco felt the pressure on his wrists dissipate, "Lower his arms slowly, Ron. His shoulders are dislocated." Draco's raw throat let out a scream as he felt the bones in his shoulders grind together.

"Shh now, it's okay… you're free." Harry used one hand to push the tangled mess of hair out of Draco's face. "Ron give me your cloak."

Draco felt another warm layer being wrapped around him.

"Signal the others, we'll meet them outside, we need to get to Hogwarts."

Draco could feel the room getting darker, "P…potter?"

"Yeah, Draco?"

"Harry… I… I… oh god… thank you…" He passed out.

The first thing Draco realized when he opened his eyes was the room was far too bright, the second thing he realized was he could feel his fingers and toes again. He found himself squinting in the light to look around, the walls were wooden… not stone, he was in a bed… and Harry Potter was asleep in the chair next to him.

"Potter, Potter wake up." His normally silky voice was hoarse and his throat burned. "Harry, get up."

Harry blinked a few times before reaching for his glasses that were laying on his chest. "You're up…"

Draco nodded. "Where?"

"Oh, we're in Hogwarts… the infirmary… you've been out for two days. How do feel?"

"Water…"

"Sure, sorry." Harry reached for the pitcher and glass that sat on the table, he poured a glass. "Can you sit up?" He asked softly.

Draco tried to push himself up and pulled in a sharp breath as he felt fire run through his body. Harry was there in an instant, supporting Draco's head and gently holding him up. He held the water out for him to grab. Draco reached for it and began to lift the glass from Harry's hand. It was too much, he was shaking to hard. Harry saw it and helped Draco raise the glass to his lips, he slowly tipped the cool liquid into his mouth. No sooner than he swallowed, Draco began to cough and sputter. Harry pulled the glass away and placed it on the table, he used his sleeve to wipe Draco's mouth. "Try again?" Harry said gently.

Draco couldn't look at him, he nodded. Three tries later Draco was able to drink most of the water. Harry softly rubbed his neck as he laid him back on the pillow. "Good job, Draco. Feel better?"

"Don't do that, Potter." He spat.

"What?"

"Talk to me like that… I don't need your pity." He couldn't look at him, not after that display.

"Draco, I…"

"I don't want it. Please." He could feel his resolve slipping.

"I just…"

He snapped his eyes up to meet Harry's green ones. "Please… please… don't, don't do this… don't give me this."

Harry could see the tears threatening to fall. "Draco, it's okay, it' will be okay…"

"Harry, you can't… you can't do this… you can't be here for me…you…" The tears fell. Draco wiped at his cheeks. "Please, I can't…"

Harry moved from the chair to the bed, he took Draco's hand. "Just let me. You need someone."

"There's no one…" He sobbed.

"There's me." Harry gingerly wrapped his arms around Draco and just stayed there with him as he cried.

Madam Pomfrey heard the sobs and quietly pulled back the curtain to see none other than Harry Potter doing all he could to hold together a shattered Draco Malfoy.


End file.
